Alex Garcia
Alex Garcia, A.K.A. "Warp Speed", is a Hawaiian yo-yo player who was legendary for his two-handed freestyles and using short string for his high-speed looping techniques, from which he gets his nickname from. His signature yo-yo trick was the Criss-Cross Around the World. He was a three-time Hawaii State Yo-Yo Champion, as well as a two-time U.S. National Champion in the 1990s. He was the Team Captain of Team High Performance during the yo-yo boom of the 1990s. In 1996, Garcia, along with other talented players such as Dale Myberg (who would become the World Yo-Yo Champion that year), traveled to Japan to hold yo-yo demonstrations and promotions there, those which helped bring about the Japanese Hyper Yo-Yo boom. Garcia had also become very famous in Japan, to the point of even having his own theme song "Warp Speed", which was produced as a Mini CD single recorded by Forty Four Hyper that had hit the charts in Japan. He also had the honor of having a quarter flicked off of his ear by Dale Myrberg at one of THP's meetings in 1997. Garcia was also a major figure in the promotion of the Hyper Yo-Yo line in Japan, having appeared in some of the TV commercials, as well as performing at the Hyper Yo-Yo Japan Championship in 1998 and 1999. He also had a fictionalized persona in the anime and manga series Supersonic Spinners/''Super Yo-Yo''. As of current, he is affiliated with YoYoFactory, and runs a yo-yo club based in Hawaii called YoYoFactory 808. In 2012, he had also performed as part of a special guest appearance (alongside Nakamura-Meijin, another former member of THP) at the Japan National Yo-Yo Contest. Signature Yo-yo *YoYoFactory Loop 808 Supersonic Spinners/Super Yo-Yo No information yet Achievements This list is not complete 1995 *1995 Hawaii State Yo-Yo Contest - 1st Place 1996 *1996 U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - Freestyle Division - 1st Place 1997 *1997 Hawaii State Yo-Yo Contest - Pro-Am Division - 1st Place *1997 U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 3rd Place *1997 World Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 2nd Place 1998 *1998 Hawaii State Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place *1998 World Yo-Yo Championships - 2A Division - 4th Place *1998 U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest - 2A Division - 1st Place *1998 Hyper Yo-Yo Japan Championship - No information yet 1999 *1999 Hyper Yo-Yo Japan Championship - 2A Division - No information yet *1999 World Yo-Yo Competition - 2A Division - No information yet Listing not complete 2012 *2012 Japan Nationals - Special Guest Appearance Media Discography *"Warp Speed" - Forty Four Hyper - July 21st 1997 Filmography *Hyper Yo-Yo Official Video: Freestyle 1A Master - June 21st 1998 *Hyper Yo-Yo Official Video: Freestyle 2A Master - August 5th 1998 *Konsetsu Polite! Hyper Yo-Yo Technique Video *Hyper Yo-Yo Pro Spinners Program External Links *Yoyonews.com article of Alex Garcia Gallery 2386.1.jpg|Garcia competing at the 1998 World Yo-Yo Championship Videos Super Yoyo Episode 8|left|330x330px|Super Yo-Yo Episode 8 feat. Alex Garcia 【yoyo TV】200511 Hyper yoyo PV|Hyper Yo-Yo promotional music video feat. Alex Garcia. Video by hyperraider0 懐かしいCM バンダイ ハイパーヨーヨー 「ダンカン」|1997 Duncan Hyper Yo-Yo commercial feat. Alex Garcia. Video by レトロチャンネル 懐かしいCM バンダイ ハイパーヨーヨー 「YOMEGA」|1997 Yomega Hyper Yo-Yo commercial feat. Alex Garcia. Video by レトロチャンネル 【CM】バンダイ ハイパーヨーヨー ハイパーループ＆ステルスレイダー（1997年）|1997 ProYo Hyper Loop and Yomega Stealth Raider commercial feat. Alex Garcia. Video by KingorouCM YoYoFactory Presents Alex WARP SPEED Garcia|Video of Alex Garcia made by the official YoYoFactory Youtube channel YoYoFactory Presents Alex Garcia, Special Guest Japan National YoYo Contest 2012|Alex Garcia performing as a special guest at the 2012 Japan National Yo-Yo Contest. Video by the official YoYoFactory YouTube channel. YoYoFactory Presents Alex Garcia National Champion, 1998|Alex Garcia performing at the 1998 U.S. National Yo-Yo Contest. Video by the official YoYoFactory YouTube channel. Doop - DoDo|DoDo - Doop. Video by inge5555. This is the song used by Alex Garcia for his performance at the 1998 U.S. Nationals and his special guest appearance at the 2012 Japan Nationals Category:People